


Archers Two (A Series of Drabbles)

by gameofthorins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bardolas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for the love story of Bard and Legolas based on songs in my playlist that I had on shuffle. Every story is based on a song, or at least my interpretation of the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archers Two (A Series of Drabbles)

This Is How It Works

Bard stared at the lithe figure before him with something akin to hunger. Legolas was tenser than usual, if that was possible considering how uptight he usually was. He approached him slowly and wrapped his arms around Legolas’ trim waist, feeling him relax into his chest. “I’ll make it good, I promise. You won’t forget this night.” He kissed Legolas’ neck and nibbled lightly on the tip of his ear, earning a gasp from the blonde elf. “I’ve never done this before…Can you teach me?” “Of course, love.” He undressed the elf slowly, touching and kissing every bit of new skin that was revealed under the light layers. The elf was so pale, so smooth, it was almost unreal. His beauty was breathtaking. He stopped at the golden hair that started on his lower abdomen, burying his nose in it, memorizing the intoxicating, woody scent of the prince. He was already painfully hard. He looked back up at the elf, with a mixture of lust, love and reverence in his eyes. He tried to pour everything into that gaze; let him know that he was not going to ravish, he was going to worship. He would make this good for his prince.

I Found You

Those piercing blue eyes bore into the night, not really expecting to find anything, not expecting to be met by intense brown eyes that struck him with their passion, as if they wanted to engulf him, drag him down into their darkness. He could not say that he would not welcome the oblivion. They seemed to gravitate towards each other, the elf and the man. One with golden hair, the other raven. They met outside the tavern and though they knew each other not they both felt that same need, this unbidden desire, longing, as if the fact that they were worlds apart mean nothing at all in this moment. This was their corner of the world. This was everything. “I am drawn to you like a moth to flame, but I do not think you’ll burn me.” “Indeed I won’t. I couldn’t. But I feel like a man parched in the desert, willing to jump into a raging river for a taste of its waters. Will you drown me?” “Never.”

Ordinary People

“You really can’t stay?”  
“No, I’m afraid not. I have to return to my people, I have duties.”  
“Duties. That’s always the problem with you warriors..never willing to let yourselves do what you want without leave from superiors.”  
“I’m a prince, Bard. I cannot just stay here with you and forget my father’s orders. I love you but..”  
“What? What did you say?”  
“I said I love you. I love you, Bard. Do not think this is easy for me, it isn’t. For an elf to love a human is a rare and painful path. I do want to be with you though.”  
Bard was silent for a moment. “I love you too, Legolas. Truly, I do. I knew from the beginning that this wasn’t just some infatuation driven by lust. I want you, heart and soul. But I am a thief, I am no nobleman that can just fit right in at your father’s court and surely he would never let you stay here. What if we ran? Just you, me and my son? We could escape. No duties, no obligations onto anyone but each other.”  
Legolas could see it all for a split second: he, Bard and Bain, who he had grown very fond of, living in the wild together. He and Bard spending the rest of their days hunting, fucking, loving like nothing else in the world mattered. But Legolas knew better, he knew of the approaching darkness, knew that he was not entirely ready for the pain he would have to endure if Bard were to die, to be separated from his soul for eternity. He thought of the betrayal of his father, his people, his best friend Tauriel. He couldn’t run.  
He leaned down and softly kissed Bard’s lips. “My love I would fight all the spiders in Mirkwood for you but I cannot so easily abandon my people, it would be a betrayal most terrible and that I cannot live with. Just know that I am yours, heart and soul.” And with that he slung his bow and arrows over his back and left the room.

Moonlight Over Paris

“Have you ever been out of Esgaroth?”  
“No. I have never found any need to leave or venture any farther than the edge of the wood. I’ve never believed there was ever anything waiting out there for me.”  
“My love, you must come with me! I can show you Rivendell, take you as far as Lothlorien the fair, you can stay with me and my kin in my father’s halls for a while. We can travel together, maybe you can even come with me as far as Gondor, see the White City. Sail to the Undying Lands together, I’m sure there must be some way...there must be some exception…maybe…”  
Bard shook his head and placed a finger over Legolas’ lips. “My love, my heart, I am one who is bound to earth only briefly. Going beyond MiddleEarth is not my destiny. If I could I would be with you for all eternity but that is not Man’s fate. One day I will grow old and I will pass away, you must go on. Promise me you will.”  
Legolas had tears in his eyes, running his fingers through the course hair on Bard’s chest, letting the truth of his lover’s words sink in, piercing through his armor of denial that he tried to place over himself, despite the futility`. “I promise.”

Run Away

Even after all this time it still hurt him, the memories still had the ability to leave him crippled within minutes. He went to his ornately carved bedside drawer and drew out of it a small blade that Bard had given on the day they had parted all those years ago. He had heard from the elves that guarded the river that Bard had taken another wife and now had grey streaks in his hair. Legolas longed to see him but knew that it would only make things worse. They had both agreed that it was best if they never saw each other again, try to come to terms with the fact that Bard was bound to a fate that Legolas was not and that being together like they wanted to was not an option. Bain was probably a man grown by now, already fulfilling his responsibilities in Dale. Eru, Legolas missed them both dearly. Sometimes he regretted letting them go, regretted being practical, being realistic. He heard a knock at the door and he put the knife away.  
He opened the door to see Galion waiting for him with a curious expression on his face. To Legolas it was something like amusement and curiosity. “Pardon me, my prince, but King Bard of Dale wishes to meet with you. Apparently, he was guided here by Captain Tauriel. He had met her while she was visiting Dale for your father and he begged her to take him to our hidden halls, he says he knew you would not come to him if he asked. He says he has something to say that cannot wait and is for your ears alone.” A few mildly awkward moments later Legolas answered with, “I will see him, but not in the court. In here. Please bring him to me.”  
Legolas then turned away and stared out the window, knowing in his heart that this reunion would be painful. He didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself, after all these years of self-doubt, of dreaming of a life he could’ve had. Maybe this time. Maybe it didn’t have to be this way. Maybe.  
He heard a knock at his door and his heart stopped. “Come in.”  
And there he was. The man Legolas loved. Bard was still trim and tall, his face more finely lined now and his hair ran with little streams of silver, it fell past his shoulders now. Yet despite his aging, he was still as strikingly beautiful as ever to Legolas. “Hello, Legolas. I know what we promised all those years ago but...I cannot…it’s just…I love you, Legolas. That will never, ever change and I cannot help but think that maybe we made a mistake. I am older now and I can tell you that every year I’ve spent without you weighs down on me. I do not know how time passes for elves, but I can feel in my bones I am not long in waiting before I to have to die and I would rather spend my last days with you than in denial.” At that he stopped, his eyes glassy and his voice thick. Legolas could feel the pinprick of tears forming in his eyes as well. In that moment everything seemed so painfully clear and simple to him. In four swift strides he was before Bard, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Then stay with me and let us not be parted.” He heard a sob from Bard that tore whatever thin walls he had left and let his own tears fall.

Just Say Yes

Legolas had never felt quite as uncomfortable as he did now, naked down to his breeches and knee deep in the black waters of Long Lake. Bard was already splashing away, clearly at home in the water, with his raven hair clinging to his shoulders and neck and a brilliant grin on his face. It was close to midnight and the inhabitants of Lake Town were asleep in their beds, and since they were on the far shore Legolas and Bard were sure of their privacy.  
“Come on, love! The water’s great!”  
Legolas had never been a very strong swimmer and had never taken to being fully submerged. Bard, seeing the elf’s uncertainty, swam to shore and approached him with water dripping from his hair and skin, the soaked cloth of his breeches revealing the outline of his manhood. Legolas tried not to stare too long at that and instead focused on the blazing look that Bard was giving him. He took the elf in his arms and gently guided him into deeper water, holding tightly as Legolas practically clung to him. The elf prince gasped as the cold water climbed up his chest, but took comfort in the warmth emanating from Bard’s skin and reveled in the flesh to flesh contact. He loved the way Bard’s chest hair felt against his own hairless skin and the soft tickle and scrape of his facial hair, a sensation so foreign yet wonderful. When they in deep enough water Bard let Legolas go and at first the elf showed the faintest signs of panic but then when he grew used to floating he started to smile. The moon shone high above them, bathing the town in its steady light. Bard could not take his eyes off the beautiful being before him who now glided effortlessly in the water, laughing, and all traces of anxiety gone. Legolas turned and swam towards him, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him ‘til they were chest to chest.  
“When we first met I knew I could trust you. Maybe it was because I already loved you then but didn’t yet know it for what it was.”  
“When we met I could barely think at all. You were, _you are_ , that stunning. And now that I know you better I can honestly say you are perfect.” That made Legolas blush and in return he planted soft kisses along Bard’s jaw.  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

Step With Me

They were alone in the night, the lights from the town illuminating the rocky shore of the lake where they sat.  
“It’s actually quite beautiful, you know. Dinginess and corruption aside.”  
Legolas let out a small laugh at that. “Yeah, I guess it has a certain charm.”  
They sat in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.  
“Hey, do you wanna do something?” Bard asked, standing up with a certain light in his eye.  
“If that’s your way of asking for se-“  
“Oh, nonono. Not that that wouldn’t be great but I’m just tired of sitting on my ass here. I want to do something fun. Like dancing!”  
“Well, there isn’t exactly a club here we could go to-“  
“No!” Bard piped up, cutting off Legolas yet again. “I mean right here. Just you and me.”  
Legolas gazed at him, almost amused, then stood up as well. “Got any music on your phone?”  
“I’ve got some. And I have just the song for this.”  
A slow, lovely piece by Yiruma started playing and Legolas had to laugh. It was all so wonderfully corny. But inside he already had butterflies and wasn’t used to suitors being so forward. But then, Bard wasn’t like any of the others. When he first met him everyone in the town had already pegged Legolas as the arrogant rich boy only here because his dad was trying to punish him for his antics at the university, having been exiled to their ancestral house in this town until the next semester. But Bard hadn’t hesitated at all in befriending him, taking him out to lunch and dinner, asking him what college was like. Legolas had to admit that he was really going to miss him, and not just as a friend.  
Bard moved lightly, taking Legolas’ hands in his and slowly moving to the music. And suddenly it was like Legolas’ inhibitions were banished. He leaned forward and closed the distance between them, resting his head on Bard’s shoulder and letting the taller, dark-haired boy wrap an arm around his waist. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, hardly even dancing. Legolas felt Bard shift and he turned to find his lips less than an inch from the other’s. He couldn’t tell who had moved first but in a second they were kissing. It wasn’t rushed or messy but it wasn’t chaste. They pulled away after several moments, still moving to the music.  
“I don’t want you to go.”  
“I wish I didn't have to. I’m really going to miss you.”  
“Gonna miss you too, Las.” They held each other tighter.

Simply Amazing

Bard gazed down at the sleeping elf beside him, studying those fine features. They had been arguing in the elf’s room at the inn. They had tried not to shout at each other but it was getting too frustrating. Bard had to know how Legolas really felt, and the elf prince, as usual, was trying to dismiss the subject, refusing to admit anything. “And I thought I was prideful.” Legolas had argued that there was no need for any of this and that whatever had resulted in that kiss had been a spur of the moment reaction that they should try to forget. At that Bard had snapped and tried to hit Legolas but the elf was too fast for him and pinned him to the wall. Bard wasn’t entirely sure how but they went from panting and glaring to practically devouring each other after that tussle. Bard had torn the most delicious sounds from the elf and had every intention of bringing them out again when they had both rested enough. Bard leaned down to the elf’s pointed ear and whispered, “I love you.” “I love you to.” Bard nearly jumped in surprise, he had been so sure that the prince was sound asleep. Legolas let out a laugh. “Elves don’t sleep the way mortals do, Bard. That aside, I really do love you and I’m sorry if I tried to keep that from you and from myself.” Bard ran his fingers along Legolas’ jaw and kissed his forehead. “It’s fine.”

Last Chance

The bride was radiant in a simple off-white dress that flowed beautifully over her slim figure. The groom stood tall, dark hair combed back neatly and in a pale tunic with intricate embroidery and soft leather boots that looked brand new. Today was to be the wedding of King Bard and Lady Aleina, a long awaited union. Bard’s son Bain waited with the rings and a huge grin plastered to his small face, a face that so resembled his father’s. Everyone of importance was present and the guests of honor were none other than King Thranduil himself and his son Legolas. Presiding over the ceremony was Gandalf the Grey, who had come just in time (he always had a habit of coming just when he was needed).  
“Do you, Bard, King of Dale take Lady Aleina of Dale to be your wife?”  
Memories of a few years past spring to mind. Memories of tangled limbs on a soft bed, of pale blonde hair spread across his pillow, of light blue eyes he could’ve lost himself in, of vows of love and fidelity whispered in the night. He remembered the argument that had torn them apart, the venomous words he regretted saying as soon as they left his mouth. He remembered the hot tears that fell from his eyes and those of the elf he loved. They were too different, he had claimed, Legolas deserved better, deserved someone he could spent the rest of his eternity with. He had broken both their hearts. He turned towards the crowd, searching. His eyes found the elf prince and wondered, “What if?” Legolas looked as radiant as ever, but sad, morose even. He knew why.  
“I do.” And that was it, no turning back now. Legolas looked like he was about to cry and inside Bard too felt like breaking down. This was necessary, he told himself, this is the right thing for both of us. And yet his heart was screaming in protest. If he did not belong with Legolas then why was every fiber in his body longing for him? But it was too late. Too late for second chance, too late to run to Legolas and tell him that he was sorry, that he was wrong. He turned to face his smiling bride, young and beautiful. He wanted to weep.


End file.
